


Sigh No More

by talitha78



Category: Amazing Grace (2006)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: A vid for the historical drama from 2006,Amazing Grace, starring Benedict Cumberbatch as William Pitt and Ioan Gruffudd as William Wilberforce.
Relationships: William Pitt the Younger/William Wilberforce
Kudos: 2





	Sigh No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garryowen (dogpoet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/gifts).



> Vid originally premiered at VidUKon 2011. Made as a gift for Garryowen.
> 
> Original notes: I made this vid as a gift for [Garryowen](https://garryowen.dreamwidth.org/), who is the one who pointed me towards _Amazing Grace_ , and who has written a seriously amazing fic in the fandom: [Through Which I Run](http://garryowen.dreamwidth.org/69685.html), a beautiful story about William Pitt and William Wilberforce and the love that they share. Those of you with some experience of [Garryowen](https://garryowen.dreamwidth.org/)'s writing know that it is some of the loveliest prose around, and this story is no exception. If this vid intrigues you at all, I hope you will read the fic and tell how remarkable it is.
> 
> The vid premiered in the [VIDUKON](http://www.vidukon.co.uk/home) Premieres show. I was super nervous to be part of an official Premieres show, but everyone was supportive and positive towards me, so. Whew! I feel like I've taken another step towards being a real, grown up vidder. :)

**Title:** Sigh No More  
**Song Artist:** Mumford & Sons  
**Fandom:** _Amazing Grace_  
**Pairing:** William Pitt/William Wilberforce  
**Summary:** A vid for the historical drama from 2006, Amazing Grace, starring Benedict Cumberbatch as William Pitt and Ioan Gruffudd as William Wilberforce.

[ Sigh No More, 56MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/feriobcbmr.wmv)  
[ Sigh No More, 28MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/bvbkjezzgb.avi)  
Click to download.

**Streaming:  
** [Sigh No More on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqDmmV-jBcA).  


Original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/213590.html).


End file.
